


Wanna try?

by Toxick



Category: Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Consent, Emmet - Freeform, Emmet bottom, I ship them, Kink, Love, M/M, Power Bottom, Rex - Freeform, Rex tops, Sex, Smut, kinda vanilla, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxick/pseuds/Toxick
Summary: Rex wants to try some new things in their relationship





	Wanna try?

Type: smut with kink

Emmet was putting his and some of Rex's clothes in the washing machine. He didn't have many clothes here on the ship, so he always washed them when he had only one outfit left. Emmet was kinda bored alone in there, his boyfriend didn't want him to go around on other planets and he didn't want to cause stress to the archaeologist.   
He suddenly felt hungry and decided it would be nice for some waffles. He walked into the kitchen and took his waffles from the freezer and put them in one of many toasters he insisted on having. He also took out the new jar of rasberry jelly, it was his favourite and Rex didn't really understand why since he dislike it. But he kept buying new jars for his lover anyways.   
The jar was selled and Emmet struggled to open it and when it finally did, it was all over his clothes.   
At the view of his dirty clothes he dropped the jar who shattered on the floor. 'What a mess, plus it was my only outfit' he thought. He took stuff out of the closer nearby and started cleaning the broken jar and it's content all over the floor, not caring about his ready waffles waiting in the toaster. He then went into his room, and striped from the dirty clothes to some of Rex's clothes.   
A black t-shirt with a green 'R' on this and some jeans his shoes we're okay though. He went back to the kitchen to eat his waffles only with butters, tasting like nothing he decided to give the 2 extra one he made to Connor and The Other One who happened to pass by.   
Feeling bored again, he took his embroidery kit and started to work on a new project. 

About 2 hours has passed since and he was almost done with his flowers patterns that the heard a sound. Maybe it was one of the dinosaurs they own so he continued his work.   
"Hey baby boy" a familiar voice said behind him, he cleaned up his stuff, and quickly went to hug Rex. He responded to the embrace by grabbing Emmet's waist.   
Then their lips softly, it was only a sweet kiss both of them enjoyed. They pulled away looking at eachothers. "Nice outfit, you rather look sexy in this" Rex smirked in a seductive tone that made his boyfriend blush so much.   
"S-Sorry I was cleaning my clothes and-"   
"shhh don't be sorry I said you we're really beautiful in this didn't I?"   
The cowboy replied. He approached the master builder ear   
"How about we take it to bed, mmh?" Emmet nodded feeling weak inside as he could'nt speak.   
The archaeologist picked him up in bridal style and the builder wrapped his arms around his neck. 

He walked to their bedroom kicking the door and layed his lover on the bed and climbed above him. They kicked of their shoes and started to gently kiss, then it was more passionate. Rex slid his tongue in his lover's mouth, at that contact Emmet quietly moaned and this turned on his boyfriend so much.   
"Today I wanna try something different, just trust me okay babe?" He asked.  
"Mmh sure I always trust you Rex" he replied.  
He striped off Emmet's jeans leaving him in tshirt and underwear. He sensually lifted up the chubby guy's shirt, licking gently each nipples slowly. That made his boyfriend lift his head up as he moaned softly and he wrapped his arms around Rex's body.   
He was so needy and the cowboy loved that, maybe even adored that. They kissed again and it was more sloppy but still had the same love in it.  
"Hey, you still have too much clothes on, I wanna see your body too"   
Rex stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him in boxers.  
"You happy now babe?" He said while giving a quick kiss on Emmet's cheek.  
"Very" he replied with half closed eyes and bitting his lips. 

They both gazed at eachother with lust. Rex went down slowly removing his lover's underwear, wanting to tease him.   
He then rubbed the tip of the thick member of average size with his finger. The builder moaned at the touch wanting more. He took the awoken cock in is mouth, licking it softly. This send desire shivers at over Emmet's body. He did up and down movements, faster and slower. But then the chubby one was starting to shudder.   
"Are you okay baby boy?" Rex asked genuinely concerned.  
"Uh just feels sooo good"   
"Glad you like it so much" he then went down and continued sucking up and down, giving licks and sometimes deepthroats him. He was licking the tip when   
"Auuuh auhh I'm so close" Emmet was so red, he was overwhelmed with the pleasure and excitation, he was so cute.  
"Sorry but I have other plans" his boyfriend was confused. 

Rex took their lube and applied a large amount on the thick dick. He stripped down his own boxers and added some lube around his hole. He aligned himself and eased down slowly as he groaned.   
Emmet was in shock, he was always the bottom and liked it. Emmet was the kind of guy to submit to his partner, he was better at receiving then giving. But he was the one who cuddled and kissed a lot during acts though. They we're both silent, the older man was waiting for him to adjust himself while the builder was waiting for his boyfriend to move. Rex slowly moved himself up and down moaning quietly.  
"Oh my god Em, this feels so good"   
"Wait until you hit your prostate"   
Rex spreaded his legs on each side of the shorter making himself more comfortable. They intertwined their hands and he started moving up and down. It was slow at the beginning but the older man found himself wanting more so he moved faster. Both of their moans filled up the room. Then Rex slammed himself down to a spot that made him groan even louder in pleasure. It felt so good, he bend down to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Which the said boyfriend responded to, with a smile. The shorter then decided to pound Rex with one of his hand. They we're pretty close and so Rex decided to slam himself even faster. Emmet then started twitching, it happened when he was really close.  
"Ah ahh auh, R-rex I'm gonna... Ahh" he moaned as he came inside his lover. That made his lover feels hot inside and he just couldn't take it so he came on both of them. They stayed like this for a few seconds for them to catch their breaths. Then Rex removed himself having a cream pie leaking out of his ass.   
They didn't care, they we're so tired and just wanted to be close to eachother and sleep. So that's what they did, Emmet layed on his boyfriend's chest feeling comfortable.  
"That was awesome, more than I had planned" Rex admitted.  
"I can only agree, you do an awesome power bottom, love" they laughed quietly feeling drifted to sleep.

Note: I needed to write that penetration without preparation is not very good and most people don't do it for comfort and safety but I just wanted it in this fic. Well I hope you enjoyed


End file.
